The prior art document EP 2360424 B1 describes a light module for a motor vehicle comprising:                a light source;        a driver device driving the electrical power supply of said light source arranged on an electronic support;        a heatsink comprising an obviously in which said driver device is housed. The light source and the driver device are arranged on an electronic support, also called plate, and more particularly on opposite faces of said electronic support. They are thus arranged one facing the other and on either side of said electronic support.        
One drawback with this state prior art is that the heat given off by the light source can thermally impact the driver device. This can ultimately disrupt the operation of said driver device. Likewise, the heat given off by the driver device can also thermally impact the light source.
In this context, the present invention aims to resolve the abovementioned drawback.